Incomplete
by no heart to follow
Summary: Born into a world of suffering. Okumon is the both the only hope to save all digimon, and the cause of their pain. Join him on his journy to find himself, to win against all odds. To survive.
1. Fire

Title: Incomplete

Author: No Heart To Follow

Summary: The birth of a new species of digimon. How will Okumon survive? When he carries inside him the plague that could wipe out all digimon?

Delete...

Digimon were running about in hoards, panicking, screaming.

Dying.

Delete...

"Chicomon!" A hoarse voice called, straining to be heard over the calls of terror and the sound of destruction, "Chicomon! Chicomon please answer me!" A V-mon finally burst into view, breathing heavily.

"Nii-san!" the tiny voice was almost inaudible above the ear shattering noise, but the adrenalin pumping through the young blue digimon's ears aloud him to hear the sound of his younger brother's desperate calls.

"Chicomon...?" V-mon looked around, dashing off to where he'd heard his sibling, "Chicomon! Call if you hear me!"

Delete...

"Here! Nii-san!"

V-mon saw the small blue creature huddled up inside a hollow tree just a few yards up. Relief swept through the teen's body and he ran even faster.

Delete...

He never made it.

Half way there an explosion ripped through the forest, he was blasted back. Something soft and wet broke his fall. Looking up he saw that he was laying on the bloodied body of a Kuwagamon. He felt bile rise in his throat and quickly scrambled away. "Chicomon...?"

Silence.

Fire burned everywhere.

"CHICOMON!!"

One week later in the village of beginnings...

A group of digimon stand amongst thousands of Digieggs, they are locked in a heated discussion about the destruction in their world.

"The virus is spreading everywhere..." A Pegusmon said, rearing his head. "It's killing and absorbing every digimon it comes across."

"Worse," Said an Elecmon, "Any strong digimon that is able to ward the virus off for a while goes berserk from the pain of it causes."

"Nearly the entire eastern hemisphere of DigiWorld has been wiped out!" A Frogmon croaked, "We have to do something!" several Gekomon and Otamamon nodded with him.

"What can we do?" A Lopmon asked, fiddling with his ear.

"A vaccine would be our best hope." A Renamon said, her voice even. "Perhaps we should consult the Royal Knights on this."

A Goburimon snorted, "Those bastards?! For all we know they're the ones causing this disaster!"

A V-mon stood among them, he was covered with burns wrapped sloppily in bandages, he hadn't spoken since the conversation had begun. He just stared at the ground, clenching and unclenching his fists. "All these eggs..." He said, looking around, eyes clouded over. All the digimon looked down at him in surprise, "how many...how many have come from the virus's...?"

Elecmon blinked, then looked away. "None."

Now all digimon looked at the furry red badger, "what do you mean?!" A few shouted.

"These are all born naturally, or from digimon that died in some other way. No digitamas ever showed up that had been corrupted..."

Everyone stood silent.

"What the hell!?" V-mon shouted, "That can't be true!" He reached out and grabbed the older digimon, claws sinking into his fur. "Chicomon! Where is he now then!? Where's my little brother! Where is he...?" The blue digimon's voice cracked.

"He's..." Elecmon didn't meet the teen's flashing read eyes. "...dead... for good."

V-mon pushed the digimon away, gaping. The pain he'd felt, thinking that his baby brother was gone for a while and that when he came back wouldn't remember him had been worse than he'd ever imagined. But then, that was the most painful thing that could ever happen to a digimon.

Or at least, that's what they'd thought.

A whole new kind of grief shook V-mon's body. He stumbled back as if struck in the face, he blinked tears out of his eyes.

Dead...no. That's a lie! I was supposed to protect him! He can't be dead! It's not...he's not. No! No...

The other digimon had backed away from V-mon, not accustomed to this kind of behavior from anyone. It was...scary.

"I swear..." The V-mon's voice was hoarse, he looked up at the digimon around him, "I swear that I will find who created this virus...and kill him!" His eyes were shining, a bright, blood read. He turned around, facing east. "I'm going to find them..." he said, more evenly.

"That's insane!" One of the digimon, a Gazimon shouted, "you were there! You saw with your own eyes! V-mon, try to see-"

He was cut off by a hard blow to the face, "Shut up! I'm not V-mon anymore!" He reached up and removed the bandages, revealing the terrible burns. "I'm ScarV-mon."

And with that, he ran off.

The digimon returned to their futile discussion.

Meanwhile:

"How is the prototype coming?" A Devimon stood over the shoulder of a mysterious digimon. "Is he ready yet?"

"Patience. It's not easy to make a Digimon out of a Virus. There are many procedures and tests to run before I can even attempt and making him his artificial digisoul. If I make a mistake he could end up like all the others." the humanoid creature sighed, running a large clawed hand through his spiky blonde hair. This was Hallowmon. He looked like a normal human, save for his large, bandaged hands and ragged wings, his pointed ears and petit size made him seem elfish. He wore black, ripped clothing and a tattered red scarf that concealed most of his features. Save for his stunning blue eyes and pale skin. He sighed again, "but if you must know, yes, I'm almost done."

"You should've just said that to begin with," the dark digimon snapped, whacking the smaller child over the head with his large hand, "don't think I won't kill you because we're related."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," the shorter digimon muttered sarcastically. Devimon heard but was too tired to punish Hallowmon for his insolence. "Hey, this one's kinda cute!" He said, as he pulled up his newest creation. "Not as cute as Kitmon was, but still cute!"

"You call yourself a virus type?" Devimon asked, frowning at Hallowmon, who was cuddling the semi-lifeless being with care.

Hallowmon just stuck a tongue out at the Adult and went back to work. "I have a good feeling about him," the digimon said, "I'll bet he becomes great one day!"

"You aren't trying to give it a soul again are you?" The black creature now growled, "you know I don't want it thinking for itself."

"Take what you can get." Hallowmon shrugged, "without a soul, Okumon wouldn't be able to move."

"Okumon...?" Devimon wrinkled his nose. "Who said you could name him?"

"I'm his mommy, so I can do what I want!" The short one snapped, forgetting his place not for the first time. "You like that name, don't you little guy? Okumon?"

"O...ku...mon?" The small, spiky black creature blinked once. "Oku...mon..."


	2. Learning

"Come on Okumon," Hallowmon said, he was on the floor of the underground lair that he shared with Devimon. Sitting about a meter away from the spiky black ball that had come to be recognized as 'Okumon'. The baby level digimon watched the virus type with unblinking yellow eyes. "Just come over here."

"Over…here?" The false digimon's long thin black tail twitched. "Hallowmon?"

Devimon scoffed as he watched his nephew trying to teach the prototype the concept of 'here'. It was amusing to say the least. "I understand now why you were shunned by the main branch," He said finally, his voice monotone. "You're too soft. And weak."

The child's pointy ears twitched, but he stayed focused on his creation. Pointing to a random spot on the ground, "here." He pointed again, "here."

The digimon cocked his head to one side, his spikes shivered in confusion.

"You'll fry his brain doing it like that," the older digimon muttered.

"I'd like to see you do any better!" The short one snapped.

Devimon's red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't push your luck Hallowmon." He growled, "You'll regret it."

The boy scoffed, ignoring the black demon behind him. "Come on Okumon. Here." He pointed if front of the digimon.

"…" Okumon looked up at him. Then, slowly lifted his thin tail, sliding it across the floor until it was touching the same spot as where Hallowmon was pointing. "Here…?"

"Yes!"

"He's just repeating what you said, he doesn't really understand," Always the skeptic, "he probably thinks you mean the floor."

As if doing it just to contradict the superior digimon, Okumon began floating around the room. "Okumon, here!" He said, sounding almost happy as he rested on a shelf. Then he moved over to the large pool that Devimon often looked into to spy on the outside world. "Okumon, here!" He then flew over and hovered around Devimon's head for a moment, "GrouchyMeaniemon, here!" The Adult digimon glared over at the child level digimon who was currently looking the other way.

Okumon then hovered down to the floor, his energy exhausted for the day.

Hallowmon laughed nervously, slinking lowly as he went near the black digimon to scoop up his creation. When nothing hit him in the back of the head he ran off to his room.

0o0o0o0o0o

ScarV-mon had passed several digimon on his journey east, they all gave him looks like he was crazy when he told them over and over, 'yes, I do mean to be heading this way. Yes, I do know that it's certain doom. No, I don't plan on dying a horrible and painful death in the near future'. He sighed, it was all very agitating.

He knew now that he was entering the area infected by the virus, not only did he stop seeing any signs of life, but he also noticed how the soil was hard and cracked, any trees left standing were mere grey skeletons. But most of all was the air, thick with dust that choked him and filled his lungs with filth. But he shook it off. If he caught the virus now there would be no stopping it. So he trudged onwards.

When the sun set at night and he had to stop for fear of losing his way he would train. He never used V-mon Head anymore. It was an attack for normal V-mon, and he had thrown that existence away. ScarV-mon needed his own attacks, he was his own digimon. For now he used mainly martial arts. Not giving his attacks any name, just trying his best to get stronger. But a digimon without a signature move is hardly a digimon at all.

"Well, I'm hardly a digimon. I couldn't even protect the most important person to me…" ScarV-mon clenched his fist. The teen's glowing red eyes were shining with tears he refused to shed. "Chicomon…don't worry little brother. I'm going to find them. And kill them."

_V-mon scrambled to his feet. Black goop from the Kuwagamon covered his blue skin, but he didn't care. "Chicomon!" He stumbled to the log, it was on fire, crackling and spitting up sparks. "I'm coming okay! Hang on!" _

He ran through the hole in the hollowed log, ignoring the heat that made his skin blister immediately. He groped blindly for the baby brother he'd sworn to protect. "Chicomon!" His hand hit something soft and wet. "Chicomon?" He lifted the small bundle, it was round and there was enough light from the flames for V-mon to see the vague shape what was definitely his brother. "I'm here now," he said, holding the digimon close to him. It remained silent. "It's okay, are you hurt?" By now V-mon's mind had registered the thick wet substance running down his arms, leaking from the small body in his arms. But his heart refused to see anything besides the brother he'd always known and fought for. "We'll get out of this, okay?" He coughed through his tears.

He sat there in the burning log in the doomed forest for two days, his skin bubbled and burst, blood ran freely. He stayed put until the flames died. Until Chicomon's body finally dissipated into the air.

"DAMN IT!" ScarV-mon shouted, punching through a large boulder with his injured fist. "DAMNIT!"


End file.
